


Don't Hold Back

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Marking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Open up,” she says. Harry opens her mouth immediately and Louis pours a tiny amount of the champagne into her mouth before she’s kissing Harry hotly. Harry moans into the kiss, her hands moving to stroke over Louis’ naked back before grabbing her arse and squeezing. Louis sits back with a smile, Harry’s hands still on her arse. “Going to make you all sticky,” she breathes. She tips some of the champagne onto Harry’s chest and it pools between her breasts before trickling downwards with the force of gravity. Louis’ head dips down quickly, sucking it off her skin before it has a chance to get any lower. </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story in which Harry and Louis celebrate, get jealous and have their first ever proper fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of my [17/25](http://archiveofourown.org/series/131106) verse, which has now had a name change to be "Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love)". Mostly because it's November in the verse and Louis will be turning 26 soon. 
> 
> Large thanks go to my Beta and personal Brit-Picker, Emma. Who doesn't even like 1D but we've been friends for years, so there's that. And also to [Leeargh](https://twitter.com/Leeargh) who listened to my _constant_ paranoia over this fic and was the best cheerleader anyone could ask for. Thank you. ♥
> 
> This part was also written while listening to [this cover of Crazy in Love](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/100872878756) a lot.

Jealousy wasn’t an unknown feeling for Harry. She experienced jealousy like any other teenage girl did. Just like any other _person_ did. Growing up, she had been jealous of Gemma getting to go out and do the things that she wanted to do, whenever she wanted to do them. She was often jealous of Gemma’s friends. At that point in Harry’s life, she didn’t have many friends. Not until Zayn and Niall had come along when she was twelve. Even then, she had often been jealous of how they seemingly fell together so easily. Finding a unique bond in each other that Harry couldn’t wedge her way into, even if she had wanted to. Jealousy wasn’t really a foreign concept to her at all.

It was, however, different to experience jealousy when it came to Louis.

There have been some massive changes happening with Louis’ company that have kept her pretty busy lately and Harry misses her girlfriend. She misses Louis being there when she wakes up on a morning if she’s slept over and she misses Louis’ warm body cuddling her from behind, her arms wrapped around Harry’s middle, her nose pressed into Harry’s hair. 

Most of that has stopped over the last couple of weeks because of how busy Louis has been. Harry would never want Louis to stop working or stop caring about her company at all, but all of the changes were making Harry feel a little on edge.

The biggest change and the biggest reason for her jealousy was Eleanor Calder.

Louis had hired her to deal with the company’s public relations. Apparently she was the best of the best, even though she was only twenty-six years old. And Louis being Louis only has the best for her company. They had been spending a _lot_ of time together over the last few weeks because of Louis’ company expanding and Harry felt like Eleanor was spending more time with her girlfriend than Harry herself was. Sure, it made her a little jealous but she wasn’t being _completely_ irrational about it.

Eleanor was _gorgeous_. 

Absolutely flawless _model_ kind of gorgeous. She has these gorgeous hazel coloured eyes, long brown hair that was a lighter shade than Harry’s own was but it just made her look stunning. It didn’t help that Harry knew that Louis had a type when it came to women she liked and Eleanor fit that type really, _really_ well. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” Harry’s head snaps up as she realises her mum is talking to her. She blinks and remembers exactly where she is. She’s in Louis’ work place. Where her mum now works full time as Louis’ office manager. A role that Louis had sneakily created _just_ for Harry’s mum shortly after Halloween. Anne had been hesitant at first but after talking it through with Louis, Robin and Harry, she had accepted the offer. 

“Hi, Mum,” Harry returns with a small smile.

“Are you here to see me or Louis?” she asks.

“Louis,” Harry replies a little guiltily. 

Anne gives her a soft smile. “She’s in with Eleanor at the moment, but I’m sure she won’t mind you popping in.”

Harry nods. “Thanks,” she replies. She gives her mum a quick kiss on the cheek and heads for Louis’ office. The large, oak wood door looks uninviting for the first time ever to Harry. She sighs and pushes it open without even bothering to knock. She knows that Gina or her mum would have stopped her from entering if it was something overly important.

Both Louis’ and Eleanor’s heads snap up as Harry steps into the room and she gives her most dazzling smile. She’s still in her school uniform, having come straight from there, and compared to Eleanor and Louis, she looks exactly like the school kid she is.

“Hi,” Louis greets softly. The smile that graces her face is for Harry and Harry alone. That settles Harry’s insides just a little. Until she looks over at Eleanor, who is leaning over Louis’ left side. Her shirt is unbuttoned a little and it’s giving Harry a clear view down it, a view that she doesn’t doubt is meant to be for Louis and Louis alone. She has an annoyed expression on her face at the interruption and she straightens herself, letting her hand fall to rest on Louis’ shoulder. Harry’s gaze drops to Eleanor’s hand and she feels her stomach tightening ever so slightly.

“Hi,” Harry replies. “Mum said you weren’t busy.”

“We are,” Eleanor says before Louis gets a chance. “So you might want to go wait out there or just go home. I’m sure you’ve got homework to do.”

Harry’s gaze flicks from Eleanor to Louis and she bites down on her lip. “Lou?” she prompts.

Louis’ expression falls. “Sorry, Haz,” she says. “El and I have a tonne more work to do. I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, falsely bright. She waves and before she turns around, she sees Eleanor smirking at her as she leans over into Louis a little more, her hand still on Louis’ shoulder as she points to something on Louis’ laptop screen with the other. 

Harry huffs and leaves the room, closing the door firmly behind her. She stops at Gina’s empty desk to write her a little message on a post-it note which she leaves stuck to Gina’s computer screen. She doesn’t see her mum again before she leaves the building and once she gets outside, Harry has no idea what to do. She doesn’t really have a lot of homework to do but she should get done what she has. 

As she walks down the street, Harry spots a bookstore that looks new. She smiles to herself and heads in, content to browse around for a little while before heading to Louis’ flat. The shop looks lovely and welcoming, she thinks as she walks through the door. She’s met with the sight of so many books that it’s wonderful. 

She immediately pulls out her phone to text Zayn about it, knowing that her friend will appreciate it as much as Harry does. Harry browses the shelves, running her finger along the spines she likes, pulling them from the shelves and having a read. She picks out a few different ones for her parents, figuring that she can get started on her Christmas shopping that she hasn’t yet completed.

After browsing for a little while, a shop worker approaches Harry, who has her hands filled with books and is struggling with them a little.

“Hi,” the girls says. “I figured you could use a basket.”

“Thanks,” Harry replies, relieved. She piles the books into the basket the girl is holding out and she glances up, seeing her nametag. “Bree. That’s a nice name.”

Bree looks down at her name tag and shoots Harry a smile. She tosses her long, curly blonde hair over her shoulder and hands the basket over now that it’s filled. “Thanks,” she says. “What about you?”

Harry tilts her head, confused, and a little dazed by Bree’s smile. “Oh! I’m Harry,” she replies. She ducks her head a little, embarrassed. 

“Like the Prince,” Bree says. “I like it.”

Harry grins at her. 

“I see you’ve got the Hunger Games trilogy there,” Bree comments. “Good choice.”

“It’s for my step-dad,” Harry replies. “He’s watched the movies but hasn’t read the books yet. I thought I’d get him them for Christmas.”

“Well, I’ve always said you can’t go wrong with books for Christmas!” Bree says enthusiastically. “Have you read the books?”

Harry nods. “I have,” she replies. She shifts the basket from one hand to the other, glancing down into it. She mostly has gifts for everyone else at the moment, but there’s other books she wants to get as well. “Oh. While you’re here, do you have a gay and lesbian literature section? It’s my first time in here and I’m a little lost.”

Bree beams at her, her grey eyes sparkling. “We do,” she replies. “Here, I’ll show you.” She leads Harry through the shop to an entire section on gay and lesbian literature. 

Harry looks around at the shelves in awe. She hasn’t read many lesbian novels and it’ll be nice to get a contemporary one, if there are any that catch her eye, and maybe one or two for Louis as well. They could even read to each other. Harry’s mind drifts to the image of herself curled against Louis’ chest while she read a chapter of a book to her and it leaves her feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside, all previous thoughts of Eleanor leaning all over Louis completely gone from her mind. 

“There aren’t a _lot_ of books in this section,” Bree starts, gesturing to some of the shelves. “Which is tragic, I think. But it’s a start.”

Harry nods as she focuses her attention on Bree again. “Yeah, I haven’t really read many,” she admits. “Most of the things I’ve read are heterosexual stories.”

“They can get boring, can’t they?” Bree says, as she gives Harry a look and Harry nods. 

“Yeah, sometimes,” she agrees, biting her bottom lip a little. “But I do like the ones that I read. It’d just be nice to have something I can relate to, you know?”

Bree nods and she steps closer. Harry can see her grey eyes boring into hers as she reaches passed Harry’s head to pick a book up off the shelf. “This one was published a while back,” she says as she passes Harry the book. “And it’s short but it’s worth the read.”

Harry glances down at the book and smiles. “ _Empress of the World_ ,” she reads. She flips the book over and reads the summary before she puts it into the basket. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Bree replies easily. 

Harry hums to herself as she browses through the selection of books. She plucks a few off the shelf, with Bree stopping her to tell her if she’s read them or not. 

“This is my favourite,” Bree says. She plucks another book from the shelf and offers it out to Harry. She flicks her gaze down at the cover and her eyes go wide as she realises Bree has handed a ‘joys of lesbian sex’ book.

“Umm,” Harry starts. She carefully passes the book back, embarrassed. She can feel her cheeks burning as Bree smirks at her. Bree’s fingers brushes over the back of Harry’s hand as she takes the book back and stops at Harry’s ring.

“Nice ring,” Bree comments. “That’s not something you get out of a Kinder Surprise.”

“Not really,” Harry replies. “My girlfriend gave it to me. It’s a promise ring.”

Bree hums and carefully re-shelves the book. “It’s nice,” she says. “I’ll leave you to browse then. I’ll be up the front if you need any more help.”

Harry nods. “Thank you.” Bree flashes a smile in Harry’s direction before wandering off. Harry waits until she’s gone before she lets out a sigh, leaning against the shelving a little. She glances down at the basket filled with books that she’s holding and she figures she can get a few more, just to pass the time. 

As Harry wanders back towards the front end of the store, she catches Bree glancing over at her. She gives Bree a small smile and Bree winks in her direction. Harry’s cheeks burn from the attention and she’s somewhat sure that Bree is hitting on her, but Harry has never been good with reading those kinds of signals from other people. 

It’s another few minutes before she’s done after carefully selecting a new recipe book for her mum. Harry wanders towards the checkout which is free of customers and she sets her basket down so that Bree can start ringing up her items. Harry awkwardly browses the spindle of bookmarks that sit on the edge of the check out and plucks a few off to put in with her presents. She adds them to the pile and Bree smiles at her.

“You’ve got a good haul here,” she comments. 

Harry glances up at her. “Thank you,” she replies. “I found some really good books that I want to read soon.”

“Start with _Empress of the World_ ,” Bree suggests. “It’ll get you in the mood for other books.”

Harry nods in agreement and she hands over her black Amex card. “I will.”

Bree processes the order and hands back her credit card that Harry quickly puts back into her purse before putting it into her handbag. “Enjoy,” she says with a wink.

Harry flushes a little and nods. “Thank you,” she replies. She grabs her two very heavy bags of books and leaves the store, feeling Bree’s gaze on her as she leaves.

Her cheeks are still flushed by the time she reaches Louis’ flat building and she gives a quick kiss to the cheek of Walker, the building’s doorman, as she passes him. She rides the lift up to Louis’ penthouse and unlocks the door with her key. 

To say that she’s surprised when she sees Eleanor standing in the living room when she reaches it is an understatement. Her eyes widen and Eleanor turns to her with a smirk on her beautiful face.

“Hi,” Harry says uneasily as she sets her bags down at the edge of the sofa. “Um…”

“Have a nice little shopping trip?” Eleanor asks.

“Yes,” Harry replies. She glances down at the bags and then back to Eleanor. “Does Louis know you’re here?” she asks stupidly.

“Of course,” Eleanor replies. “She’s getting something for us to drink. You know, a grown up drink. We’re celebrating.”

“Celebrating?” Harry repeats.

“Or, well, we _would_ be,” Eleanor continues, lifting her head ever so slightly in what looks like a challenging nod. “If she wasn’t stuck baby-sitting you.”

Before Harry can respond, Louis rounds the corner, carrying a bottle of some expensive looking alcohol. Her head is dipped as she looks at the label and she’s saying something that Harry can’t quite hear over the sound of her pounding heart in her ears. 

“Hi, love!” Louis exclaims as she looks up and spots Harry. “I thought you would’ve been home before me.”

“I was shopping,” Harry mumbles. 

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters,” Louis replies with a soft smile. “El and I just closed the Japan deal. We’re officially international, baby!” Harry grins at her, Louis’ enthusiasm contagious. Louis passes the bottle to Eleanor. “Could you pour three glasses, please? There’s glasses in the kitchen.”

Eleanor gives Harry a strange look behind Louis’ back as she leaves the room and once she’s gone, Louis’ arms wrap themselves around Harry’s middle, pulling her close. 

“Congratulations,” Harry says with a smile. 

Louis responds with a kiss, her tongue pushing into Harry’s mouth automatically. All thoughts of Eleanor fly out of Harry’s mind with every brush of Louis’ tongue against her own. She moans into the kiss, feeling it go straight through her. Louis nips on her bottom lip as they part and Harry grins. “Thank you,” Louis says.

“Sorry, Louis, I have to go,” Eleanor says and Harry suddenly remembers that she’s in Louis’ flat as well. She keeps her arms around Louis as Louis turns to face Eleanor.

“Already?” Louis asks, her bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout. “You can’t even stay for a drink?”

“Sorry,” Eleanor says, not sounding apologetic at all. “Maybe another time when you’re alone.” Her gaze flicks briefly to Harry before she’s grabbing her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder. 

“I’ll walk you out.” Louis loosens her hold on Harry and steps out of their embrace completely. She walks Eleanor to the door and Harry watches them. Eleanor presses a lingering kiss to Louis’ cheek and squeezes her upper arm lightly before she leaves. 

Harry tries not to let it get to her as she picks up the bottle of champagne that Eleanor had set on the coffee table with two empty flutes and takes a swig straight from it. She winces as the bubbles slide down her throat and she sets the bottle back on the table. 

She shimmies out of her school jumper and kicks off her shoes, uncaring where they land. Louis re-enters the living room a moment later and picks up the bottle. 

“Celebrating time!” she exclaims. “Get naked so I can drink champagne out of your belly button.”

Harry giggles but complies anyway. Louis pours them a glass each and she downs her first one while she watches Harry undress. She shucks off her shirt, skirt, and steps out of her underwear, leaving them all on the single arm chair to be sorted out later. She’s just unhooked her bra when Louis notices Harry’s shopping bags.

“Buy me anything?” Louis asks as she takes another sip of her champagne.

“Maybe,” Harry replies. She crosses over to where Louis is and runs her hand down Louis’ clothed chest. She slowly starts to unbutton Louis’ shirt from the bottom up and she pushes it off Louis’ shoulders the moment it’s completely open. Louis swaps her glass into her hand so she can take the shirt off properly and she lets it drop to the floor. Harry dips her head and starts to kiss Louis’ skin, going from her clavicle to her shoulders and up the side of her neck.

“You know I don’t like surprises,” Louis mumbles before she kisses Harry on the lips. She tastes sweet, like the champagne she’s been drinking. Harry sucks on the end of Louis’ tongue, trying to get the taste into her own mouth. “Lie down.”

Harry obeys, moving to the couch, curling one arm behind her head as she watches with hungry eyes as Louis gets undressed. She peels off her layers, revealing so much skin that it has Harry’s mouth watering before she’s even pulled off her underwear. She licks her lips as Louis flings her knickers at Harry’s head and Harry laughs and drops them to the floor. Louis moves to straddle her, the glass of champagne back in her hand. 

“Open up,” she says. Harry opens her mouth immediately and Louis pours a tiny amount of the champagne into her mouth before she’s kissing Harry hotly. Harry moans into the kiss, her hands moving to stroke over Louis’ naked back before grabbing her arse and squeezing. Louis sits back with a smile, Harry’s hands still on her arse. “Going to make you all sticky,” she breathes. She tips some of the champagne onto Harry’s chest and it pools between her breasts before trickling downwards with the force of gravity. Louis’ head dips down quickly, sucking it off her skin before it has a chance to get any lower. 

The feeling of Louis’ mouth on her skin makes Harry’s body sing. Louis grins as she dribbles some champagne onto one of Harry’s nipples, the bubbles tickling her skin. Louis blows cool air over the nub before she takes it into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue. Harry’s eyes flutter closed and she moans, arching into Louis’ mouth.

Her chest is sticky before Louis even pours champagne on her other nipple, splashing it on her breast but Louis’ mouth covers it quickly, sucking the flesh into her mouth. Harry’s chest is covered with love bites already, little red marks blooming all over her skin. 

Louis shifts back a little more and grins as she pours champagne onto Harry’s stomach, dribbling it into her belly button onto to suck it right out, her tongue flicking against Harry’s piercing, making her gasp. Louis tugs on the piercing with her teeth for a brief moment before she lets it go and she licks up Harry’s stomach in long, broad stripes. 

“Tastes good,” she says. “Want some?”

Harry nods and opens her mouth again, waiting for Louis to pour the remainder into her mouth. She doesn’t expect that Louis will down the rest in one hit and then lean over her, pressing their lips together. The remaining liquid rushes into Harry’s mouth with gravity and she swallows it quickly before Louis’ tongue is in her mouth again, licking the taste off Harry’s tongue. She whines and Louis nips at her bottom lip before kissing her deeper. She squeezes Louis’ arse again, kneading the flesh in her hands. 

“Needy,” Louis tuts as she pushes back against Harry’s hands. “Going to fuck you so good, princess.”

“Good,” Harry replies, a slight challenging tone to her voice. 

Louis gets up off the couch and picks up the other glass of champagne before she moves back, nudging Harry’s thighs apart with her knees to settle between them. “This is going to tickle.” She quickly grabs a cushion and shoves it under Harry’s hips before she dribbles champagne over her pussy. The bubbles tingle and Harry’s hips arch into the invisible touch. The liquid is cool against her hot skin and not even a second later, Louis’ mouth closes over her, licking away all of the champagne. 

Every time that Louis pulls back, she dribbles more of the liquid over Harry, making Harry squirm at the sensation. Her chest is heaving and her breathing is loud in the room, met by Louis’ equally loud moans as she fucks Harry with her tongue. She dribbles more champagne over Harry’s pussy while her tongue is inside of Harry and the sensation of the bubbles and Louis’ tongue is almost too much for her. Harry cries out as she comes, feeling the bubbles tickling her clit and running between her folds. 

She slumps back against the sofa as Louis continues to lick her clean. She wordlessly passes Harry the mostly empty glass and Harry lifts it to her lips, downing the last sip. She closes her eyes as Louis’ tongue flicks over her clit, sucking it into her mouth for a brief moment before she moves off her completely. 

Louis’ body pushes Harry’s thighs up against her chest as she leans over to kiss Harry again. She tastes like Harry’s pussy and champagne and Harry can’t get enough. She sucks on Louis’ tongue, pulling the taste into her own mouth. She tangles her hand in Louis’ hair to keep her close. She knows she’s making little noises but Louis seems content on drawing them out of her with every flick of her tongue.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Louis says as she pulls away, their chests briefly sticking together. “And you’re also completely sticky.”

“Your fault,” Harry replies with a grin.

“Good celebration,” Louis says with a wink as she gets off the sofa, standing a little wobbly.

“Who says it has to be over?” Harry asks as she sits up. She reaches for Louis’ hand and tugs her closer until Louis standing in front of her. “I haven’t got you off yet.” She slips off the couch and sinks to her knees in front of Louis, nudging Louis’ legs apart so she can get her mouth on her. Louis puts one of her feet up on the sofa and Harry settles in close, her neck stretching so she can eat Louis out, both of her hands on Louis’ arse to keep her steady.

It probably isn’t as good without the champagne but Harry makes up for it with enthusiasm. She hums against Louis’ clit until Louis is rocking down into her mouth. Her hand is tight in Harry’s hair, tugging and pulling whenever Harry hits a particularly sensitive spot. She removes one of her hands from Louis’ arse and slips a finger into her so she can suck on Louis’ clit. Louis moans and bucks down, her hand tightening in Harry’s hair.

“So good, princess,” Louis mutters. “You’re so perfect like this.”

Harry preens at the praise and keeps going until the tell-tale hitch of Louis’ breath indicates that she’s about to come. Harry quickly pushes her tongue inside of Louis as she comes and she moans, licking up all of Louis’ wetness until Louis is twitching around her, completely clean.

“God, you’re so good at that,” Louis comments. She bends down, cupping Harry’s jaw with her hand to kiss Harry on the lips briefly before she straightens up. 

Harry gets up as well to pick up her school clothes. She hears bags rustling behind her and she turns around just as Louis has plucked a book from one of the bags. 

“What’s this?” Louis asks, her voice teasing as she turns the book over in her hands. She _may_ have bought the lesbian sex book after Bree had shown it to her. Her cheeks heat up, however, when Louis has a piece of paper in her hand, rather than the book Harry was thinking of. “Baby…” she starts slowly. “Who is Bree and why does she want you to give her a call if you want to ‘break your promise’?”

Harry blinks and stares at the note. “Oh,” she says. “Bree was the girl at the bookstore who served me.”

“Oh really?” Louis asks as she turns the note over in her hands. “Well, does Bree know you have a girlfriend?”

Harry nods quickly. “Yes,” she replies. “She saw my ring and I told her it was a promise ring from you.”

“Hence the quip about you breaking your promise,” Louis comments, raising an eyebrow. She sets the note down on the table and pulls Harry closer, sliding her hands up Harry’s naked back before she kisses Harry hotly. Harry’s knees weaken from it but Louis keeps her steady, their bodies pressed flush together. “Maybe I should mark you up a little?” Louis starts, whispering into Harry’s ear. “Just to show everyone you’re taken?”

Harry’s breath stutters as she moans out ‘ _yes_ ’, clinging to Louis as Louis’ teeth sink into her neck. She knows she’s going to get into trouble for this. Probably from her mum. Definitely at school but she doesn’t care. She loves when Louis gets all jealous and possessive like this. It makes her feel wanted. She tilts her head to give Louis more access, feeling her clit throb between her legs with every press of Louis’ teeth against her skin.

Louis pushes Harry back onto the couch and starts leaving dark, angry looking love bites wherever her mouth lands. Harry loves it. She arches into Louis’ touch, mumbling her constant want for Louis to keep going. And she does. She leaves marks all over Harry’s torso, down her sides and to her hips, where she pays _extra_ attention to, knowing that sometimes Harry’s school shirt rides up. She has just sucked a massive love bite into the jut of Harry’s hip bone, angling towards her pubic area when Louis’ phone goes off. She lifts her head and glares at the coffee table where the phone rests like it’s the table’s fault her phone is ringing. 

“Ignore it,” Harry pants, pinning Louis down with her foot on Louis’ back. 

Louis bites at Harry’s inner thigh before she reaches for the phone. “That’s a work call,” she mumbles. “I have to get it.”

With a sigh, Harry removes her leg from Louis’ back so Louis can answer the call. It isn’t the first time Louis has answered a call while she’s been between Harry’s legs but it doesn’t annoy Harry any less.

The annoyance is spiked when she realises that Louis is talking to Eleanor. Louis sits up and gives Harry an apologetic look before she immerses herself in the call. Harry bites back a huff of annoyance and she gets up off the couch. She leaves her school uniform where it is, along with the bag of books and heads for the bathroom to take a shower. 

She’s more than annoyed. She hates that Eleanor can just call and Louis will drop everything to talk to her. She’s probably being irrational but she doesn’t really care because it’s a Friday night. It’s _their_ night and Louis is on the phone. To Eleanor. Of all people.

Angrily, Harry grabs for her shampoo and squirts some into the palm of her hand. She roughly massages it into her scalp, a frown etched onto her face the entire time. She can’t even enjoy her shower because of bloody Eleanor. 

Harry bites back a sob as she gets shampoo in her eyes and she ducks her head under the spray to wash it out. She huffs and rinses the shampoo out of her hair before adding in conditioner. Everything feels like a chore and it’s making her more annoyed. 

“Hey.”

Harry looks up, expecting the door to the shower to open but it doesn’t. She has no idea how long she’s been in here so far but she doesn’t really care. “Hi,” she mumbles back. “I’m rinsing, so I can’t hear you.”

“Alright,” Louis replies. 

Harry puts her head back under the spray to wash out the conditioner that has probably sat in her hair for too long. She’s a little hurt when Louis doesn’t immediately join her in the shower but she fights back the annoyance curling inside of her so she can rinse off and get out of the shower.

It takes a few long minutes but Harry’s finally shutting off the taps. She opens the door and Louis hands her a towel for her hair. Harry accepts it from her and starts to towel off her hair before turning her head upside down so she can twirl the towel so it sits on her head properly.

Louis passes Harry a second towel to dry off her body and she does. “I’m going to Japan next week,” she starts and Harry stops, staring at her with wide eyes. “That’s why Eleanor phoned. She’s booked our tickets and we leave Sunday morning.”

“Sunday?” Harry repeats, sounding put out. “Why _Sunday_?”

“Because the client wants to meet with us on Monday morning,” Louis explains, rubbing her temples. “We have _so_ much work to do before then.”

“Wait. Who is ‘we’?” Harry wonders as she dries her legs off quickly so she can straighten up and face Louis properly.

“Me and El,” Louis replies.

Harry’s expression must change because Louis frowns a little at her. “Why does Eleanor have to go?” she asks.

“El is fluent in Japanese,” Louis replies. “I kind of need her there for this meeting. I don’t know _any_ words in Japanese. I’d be fucked.”

Harry huffs and she hangs up her towel, leaving Louis in the bathroom as she heads back into their bedroom. She unties the towel wrapped around her head to dry off the strands. 

“Are you annoyed at me?” Louis asks as she comes into the bedroom.

“No,” Harry mumbles. Her fingers catch in her curls and she huffs, giving up. “Yes,” she amends quickly, turning to face Louis. “I don’t like Eleanor. She’s always touching you or trying to take your attention away from me when we’re together. She’s constantly hitting on you in front of me–”

“No, she isn’t, love,” Louis replies. “That’s just El.”

Harry snorts indelicately. “Yeah,” she mumbles. “If you say so.”

Louis sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “You’ve got _nothing_ to be worried about. Even if Eleanor _was_ hitting on me, which she _isn’t_ , mind you, it wouldn’t matter to me because I have you.”

Harry nods and stays silent, her eyes downcast. Louis huffs and mumbles that she’s going for a shower. Harry glances down at her naked body, her chest littered with marks that Louis had put there in jealous just an hour earlier when someone had left Harry a note expressing their desire to date Harry. She liked Louis being possessive over her and she liked the way it made her feel but this felt like crap. She doesn’t think that Louis is taking her seriously and it _hurts_. Louis is the one person who isn’t supposed to doubt her at all. But she has and it makes Harry’s chest ache with sadness. 

Silently, she hangs her hair towel back up in the bathroom and climbs into bed. She knows she’ll regret not leaving her hair to dry before she falls asleep but she can’t really bring herself to care.

~*~

Harry insists on going to the airport with Louis on Sunday.

“You don’t have your licence yet,” Louis points out as she rolls her suitcase to the front door at five in the morning. “Eleanor is picking me up in a taxi and we’re heading straight there. It’s not going to be any fun for you. Plus, you have work.”

“Not until later,” Harry replies. “Besides, I’m not going to see you for a _week_.”

Louis stops and sets her handbag on top of the suitcase at the front door. “We can handle it,” she says, reaching for Harry’s hands. Their fingers lace together and Louis squeezes before running her thumb underneath the promise ring Harry is wearing. “Besides, _someone_ promised me Skype sex.”

Grinning, Harry pulls Louis closer. “I did,” she replies. There is still a little bit of lingering tension between them from their misunderstanding on Friday night but Harry hopes that a week away from each other will make their hearts grow fonder. Or something like that. “Can I at least walk you downstairs?”

“You’d better,” Louis says with a grin. Harry returns the smile and they head to the lift, pressing for the lobby.

Much to Harry’s annoyance, Eleanor is already there, waiting for Louis. She meets Harry’s gaze with a slight tilt to her head and an unmistakable challenge in her eyes. Harry sets her jaw and wraps her arm around Louis’ middle.

“I miss you already,” she whispers in Louis’ ear. Louis responds just how Harry expects her to, she cups Harry’s jaw and kisses her hotly. It makes Harry’s skin tingle pleasantly and she presses into Louis’ touch even more. She loses herself in the kiss, her free hand curled against Louis’ back, her fingers digging in ever so slightly, trying to leave her mark. 

“Miss you too, princess,” Louis whispers as they part. She presses one last kiss to Harry’s lips before pulling back. Harry’s gaze immediately flicks over to Eleanor who is busy looking at her phone. 

“Call me when you get there?” Harry asks.

“The moment I land,” Louis replies. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Harry returns. She catches Eleanor looking up at that and she purposefully tucks some of her hair behind her ear to expose one of the worst love bites Louis gave her on Friday that is still standing out angrily on her neck. She smirks when she sees Eleanor looking at it.

“Louis, we need to go,” Eleanor says, a hint of aggravation in her tone. 

“Bye,” Harry says, waving half-heartedly to Eleanor before kissing Louis just once more. Louis leaves with a grin plastered across her face and it’s the only satisfaction Harry can get right now, so she takes it. 

Once Louis and Eleanor are out of sight, she heads back up to Louis’ penthouse to try and get some more sleep before her shift at the bakery. She had worked the entire day before, leaving only the evening for her and Louis to talk things through but they hadn’t really managed to talk more than ‘are we okay?’ and both of them agreeing that they were. Harry had handed Louis the lesbian sex book and then Louis had pinned Harry to the bed and proceeded to act out some of the suggestions on her. Harry’s inner thighs still tingled from Louis’ mouth.

After, when Louis had to start packing for her week away, Harry had cheekily put all of Louis’ things on the bed while Louis was filling her toiletry bag in the bathroom and she had sat down inside of Louis’ suitcase, uncaring that she had been butt naked.

“Baby, what?” Louis had asked, sounding amused.

“Now you have to take me with you,” Harry had replied, turning her pout on Louis.

Louis’ grin had turned fond and even though she hadn’t taken Harry with her, she had given her a promise that when Louis got home, they would have the most amazing sex to make up for all they would miss. It wasn’t the result that Harry had wanted but it was a nice compromise.

The bed looks inviting as Harry steps back into her and Louis’ bedroom, but Louis’ empty side makes Harry’s face drop into a frown. Louis hasn’t even left the country yet and already Harry misses her. She flops down on the bed face first and buries herself in the blankets, resting her head on Louis’ pillow. She falls back to sleep within minutes and only awakes when her alarm goes off later to indicate she needs to get ready for work.

~*~

Skype’s call connection sounds make as Harry wiggles on her spot on the bed. It’s the first time since Louis has been away that they’ve been able to Skype properly instead of just texting. The time zone difference hasn’t helped at all and Harry had raced home from school, thankful of her free period so that she could still catch Louis before she went to sleep for the night. 

Her insides thrum with excitement at seeing her girlfriend’s face and hearing her voice properly. It’s so completely needy but Harry absolutely does not care right then, she is too excited to see Louis’ face, even if it is just on her laptop screen. She made sure to go to Louis’ place, just in case her parents came home early. Especially because Louis had promised her that they would definitely be having Skype sex. 

Harry couldn’t wait.

The feeling vanishes, though, when none other than Eleanor answers the Skype call. Her stomach drops as she takes in Eleanor bending over in front of the camera, her bra gaping at the front so Harry can see her tits perfectly. 

“Uh…” Harry mumbles. She tries not to get annoyed at the fact that Eleanor is answering Harry’s Skype call in her _underwear_ when it should be Louis. “Where’s my girlfriend?” she asks, frowning at the screen.

“She’s just taking a shower,” Eleanor replies. “We got caught in some rain and we got _soaking_ wet. In fact, I’m _still_ wet.”

Harry swallows thickly. “How have the meetings gone so far?”

Eleanor settles in front of the computer a little better but it doesn’t make it any better. Her figure is flawless and her skin gives off a soft glow in the dim light of the room. She smiles brilliant at Harry, like she knows exactly what she’s doing. “They’ve been _fantastic_!” she replies. “Everyone here loves Louis.”

“Well, she is Louis,” Harry agrees.

“They all say we make a _great_ pair.”

Harry grits her teeth. “I’m sure you do,” she replies. 

“Everything is so _gorgeous_ here,” Eleanor continues like she can’t see just how much she is irritating Harry by being there. “The food is exquisite. Louis has tried so many new things. It’s almost like she’s a completely different woman.” She pauses and glances at Harry through the camera. “You’ll have to come visit if you ever get the chance, Harry. Maybe once you’ve finished university. Oh, wait, you’re in high school, never mind.”

Before Harry can reply, the sound of Louis’ voice fills the room. It placates Harry immediately and her face fills Harry’s screen a second later.

“Hey, baby,” Louis greets as she moves her laptop, the screen jiggling as she goes. She’s only in her underwear as well and Harry tries not to let the jealousy burning in her chest consume her as she realises that Eleanor gets to see Louis like that. “Sorry, I was showering. We got caught in some rain.”

“Yeah,” Harry starts, trying to keep her voice even. “Eleanor just told me.”

Louis tilts her head up and mumbles something to Eleanor who is now off screen. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says clearly.

“Boobear,” Eleanor says with a giggle. “You’ve got dirt on your shoulder. Here, let me get that.” Eleanor’s hand comes into view, massaging over Louis’ bra clad shoulder. Her finger slips under the strap and Harry is positive that Eleanor can see her expression on Louis’ laptop screen and knows _just_ how much she’s getting to Harry. “There. All gone.” She drops her hand and it brushes Louis’ upper arm briefly, her bright red fingernails pressing against Louis’ skin. It makes Harry’s stomach churn. 

“Thanks,” Louis replies, her hand going to her shoulder where Eleanor had just been touching. “Good night.”

“Good night, Boo,” Eleanor calls loudly before the sound of a door off screen shuts. 

“She calls you Boo?” Harry blurts out the moment Louis’ gaze focuses on her. 

“Yeah, mum called the other night and Eleanor answered,” Louis replies easily. “She always says ‘hey, Boo,’ to me even though sometimes it isn’t me that answers the phone.”

Harry grits her teeth harder. “That’s _my_ nickname for you,” she says.

“Technically it’s my mum’s but it’s okay, I don’t mind,” Louis replies with a shrug. Harry’s gaze goes to Louis’ shoulder where Eleanor had just been touching. She closes her eyes for a few brief moments but all she can see burned into the backs of her eyelids is Eleanor’s hand caressing Louis, and all she can hear is Eleanor’s giggling. 

Harry feels sick.

This was meant to be a nice conversation between Louis and herself that lead to an amazing bout of Skype sex but now all Harry can see is _Eleanor_ pressing up against her girlfriend, touching Louis and just being _there_ while Harry is stuck in London and still in _high school_. She has never hated being so young in her life.

Tears prick the backs of her eyes and before they have a real chance to spill over, Louis’ soft voice fills the speakers of Harry’s laptop.

“Baby?” she asks softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry mutters, wiping harshly at her eyes. “I just miss you.”

“Aww,” Louis coos. “I miss you too. Sleeping isn’t right when you’re not next to me.”

Harry gives Louis a half-hearted smile at that. She feels exactly the same. “I can’t wait until you get home.”

“Me too,” Louis agrees. “I picked up some things that I think you’ll like.”

“Really?” Harry asks, perking up, her mind finally moving away from Eleanor now that she has Louis’ sole attention. 

“Yeah, El helped me pick some stuff.”

Harry huffs. “Can we not talk about Eleanor? Please?”

Louis gives her a funny look but nods. “Alright, princess,” she replies. “How about you tell me how school is going?” 

They fall easily into a conversation about Harry’s school work and her shifts at the bakery. She tells Louis about the cake she had to make for a little girl’s birthday and how they loved it. Her heart warms in her chest when Louis stares at her, just listening, a content expression on her face. She didn’t realise how much she had missed this until Louis had left. 

Just being with Louis like this, talking and sharing bits of their days meant everything to Harry. She felt herself relaxing properly for the first time in days. She moves the laptop so she can lie down on her side and still talk to Louis, pretending that Louis is there lying next to her.

A while later, Louis yawns a little and Harry’s smile drops. “Sorry,” Louis mumbles. “It’s been a long day.”

“Go to sleep, Lou,” Harry says softly. “It’s late there.”

“But I wanted to have Skype sex with you,” Louis replies with a massive pout on her lips.

Harry grins. “You can watch me finger myself, if you like?”

“Yes,” Louis agrees instantly. 

Harry moves the laptop again and angles it so that Louis can watch her getting undressed. “Fingering myself hasn’t been as fun without you here to watch.”

“Have… have you been doing it a lot, then?” Louis asks. 

“Not a lot,” Harry replies as she pulls her shirt over her head followed quickly by her trousers. She kicks them off to the side and runs her fingers over the elastic band of her knickers, smiling when she sees Louis’ gaze focused so intently on her. “Just once a day. It isn’t as good without you.”

“Good,” Louis mumbles. “Take off your bra first and give your nipples a pinch for me. I’ve missed them so much.”

Harry reaches behind herself to undo her bra, letting it fall to the floor. “They’ve missed you too,” she says. She runs her hands over her chest before she squeezes both of her breasts, her thumbs running over her nipples. She rolls them between her fingers until they’re hard and standing at attention.

“Good,” Louis says. “Now your knickers. But don’t touch yourself just yet.”

Harry nods and she hooks her thumbs under the elastic. At the last second, she turns around so she can bend over in front of the camera to let Louis get a good view at her arse. 

“God, you’re wearing your plug,” Louis says, her voice sounding far away through the speakers. “Come a little closer so I can have a good look.”

Harry complies and shifts back so her arse is right in front of the camera, her pink princess plug on full display for Louis to see. She reaches behind herself and presses her finger against the base before she pulls it out a little but not enough to come out completely. She can hear Louis moan as she straightens and the plug disappears from sight. Harry steps out of her knickers, leaving them on the floor before she climbs back on the bed. She spreads her legs so they’re on either side of the laptop and pulls it as close as she can so it’s in focus.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Louis comments, licking her lips. “And look at how wet you are already.”

“I’ve missed you,” Harry replies. She runs her hands across her chest, teasing her nipples and then her spare nipples before running her hands across her stomach, inching down slowly. “Can I touch myself yet?” she asks.

“In a second, baby,” Louis says. “I just want to look at you.”

Harry lifts her hips and in the small square where her own reflection is staring back at her, she can see her princess plug in the camera’s view. She smiles to herself and clenches around it, just to hear Louis’ breath hitch.

“Put a pillow under your hips,” Louis instructs. “I want to be able to see you better.”

Wordlessly, Harry reaches for one of the pillows on the bed and slips it under her hips. On the screen, she can see that her pussy is taking up a lot of the camera’s view. She hopes it looks just as good on Louis’ end.

“Touch your clit, baby,” Louis says. Harry’s hand immediately drops between her legs and she runs her dry finger over her clit. The drag makes her moan and arch into her hand. “That’s it, princess, keep doing that for me.”

Harry nods dumbly but she doesn’t think Louis can see it. She can feel herself growing wetter and wetter with every brush of her finger against her clit. She moans and presses _just so_ against her clit, her pussy clenching around nothing.

“Slip a finger into yourself, baby,” Louis says, “and taste yourself. Tell me how good it is.”

Her finger is inside of herself before Louis has even finished talking and she’s pushing it in as far as it will go. She curls it and presses it against her g-spot easily, groaning loudly. She removes it slowly so Louis can see just how wet she is and she shifts so Louis can see her sucking her finger into her mouth. She moans around the digit before letting it slowly slip from between her lips.

“Tastes _so_ good,” she says, her voice thick with arousal. “Tastes better off your tongue, though.”

“God,” Louis mumbles. “On your knees baby. With your arse to the camera. I want to watch you finger yourself like that.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees. She turns around and has to check a few times to make sure she’s in focus and that the laptop isn’t going to fall off the bed. She bends over and rests her forehead on one of her arms, her legs spread wide. 

“Perfect, princess. You look so perfect.” Louis’ praises washes over Harry and she moves her hand between her spread legs and teases her clit a few times before she pushes two fingers into herself. She moans loudly and arches back into her hand. “That’s my girl. Just like that, baby. Get yourself nice and wet.”

Harry lets out a broken moan as she continues to tease herself. She leaves her fingers inside of herself and purposefully clenches around them, trying to make this as good for Louis as it is for her. There is a shuffling sound and Harry looks over her shoulder at the screen which is wobbling on Louis’ end.

“Keep going, kitten,” Louis says. “I’m just getting naked.”

“But I want to see you,” Harry replies with a pout.

“You will after,” Louis says. “I want to watch you come for me first. You look so good like that, all wet with your little princess plug in. Did you wear it to school?”

Harry shakes her head. “No, I couldn’t,” she replies with a pout. “But I put it in the second I got home.”

“It looks gorgeous, baby,” Louis praises. “Keep fucking yourself. I want to hear you moan.”

Harry nods once and she moves back to the position she was just in. She slips her fingers back inside of herself and starts rocking back on them, moaning loudly. She can feel her orgasm starting to pool in her stomach and her inner thighs are sticky with wetness already. Her moans are loud and broken, echoing in the otherwise silent room. 

“Spread your fingers a little,” Louis’ voice instructs and Harry immediately complies. She stretches her fingers inside of her pussy, moaning loudly as she does. “God, you’re so wet.”

Harry whimpers and adds a third finger, fucking herself hard. Her orgasm is close but she won’t come until Louis gives her permission to. She rocks back into her hand, whimpering and panting into her bent forearm still. 

“There you go, baby,” Louis says after another few long moments. “Come for me, princess. Let me see you drip everywhere.”

Harry moans as her body responds to Louis’ words and her orgasm finally washes over her. She can feel her wetness slipping passed her fingers and trickling down the backs of her thighs. She keeps thrusting her fingers inside of herself until she’s completely spent. Her pussy twitches around her fingers and she slowly removes them. They come away sticky and with strings of her come still attached to her entrance. Louis groans loudly behind her and Harry quickly turns to face the camera and slowly sucks all three fingers into her mouth, making sure to look directly into the camera as she curls her tongue around them. Louis’ breath hitches and Harry can tell that she’s come as well. 

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles. “That was hot.”

Harry grins and she picks up her laptop to pull the image of Louis closer. She lies down on her side with the computer again, feeling sleepy, despite the still early hour. Louis yawns widely, though, indicating just how late it is there. 

“Was that good?” Harry asks after a few beats of silence.

“It was perfect,” Louis replies. “Just like you.”

“I love you,” Harry says. “And you look exhausted. You should get some sleep.”

Louis nods and yawns, like the mention of sleep reminded her of just how tired she is. “You’re right,” she replies. “I’ve got to get up early tomorrow for a business breakfast.”

Harry smiles at Louis’ image on her screen. “Sleep well.”

“You too, princess,” Louis replies. They say one last good bye before disconnecting the call. Harry’s stomach sinks as she realises that Louis never said ‘I love you’ back to her like she always does.

Before her mind can dwell any more on the matter, her phone pings, signalling a new message. She unlocks her screen and grins widely when she sees the simple ‘ _I love you, baby girl xxx_ ’ from Louis. Her heart tells her that she has nothing to worry about. But she still can’t help the niggling in the back of her mind as she sets her phone back down to go take a shower.

~*~

Louis has been home for three days when Anne comes into Harry’s room to talk to her about the dreaded future. Harry’s made her choice and she made it a long time ago. She knows she can’t be swayed to choose another university because the one she’s chosen and has already applied to is _the_ school for her.

“But, darling,” Anne says as she sits down on Harry’s bed, her hands loaded with university guide books. “You were so set on going to Oxford or Cambridge.”

“Yeah, that was in the past,” Harry replies without looking up from the screen of her laptop where she’s trying to write out an essay. “I want to go to King’s College London now. It’s still in the top thirty for law schools.”

“I know, love,” Anne starts. “But I don’t see the harm in applying for Oxford and Cambridge still. You’ll get enough on your A levels to get in.”

Harry sighs and closes her laptop, setting it to the side on her bed. “Mum,” she says. “I want to go to KCL. I’ve already applied there and I’m pretty sure I’m going to get in.”

Anne sighs and she sets down the things in her hands on top of Harry’s closed laptop. “Do you want to tell me the real reason you’re choosing to go to KCL?”

Her cheeks flush before she can even formulate an answer.

“I thought so. Look, H,” she begins. “You know that I am one hundred percent supportive of your and Louis’ relationship. But don’t you think that you should at least try and experience some of your youth without Louis?” 

Frowning, Harry shifts so she can sit up a little straighter. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Anne reaches out for one of Harry’s hands and squeezes it. “I’m just saying that choosing to go to KCL _just_ because it is here in London and not one of the other universities you were set on going to as a kid shouldn’t be because you want to stay close to Louis. You are young. You’re not even eighteen yet, love, you should experience the world a little.”

“I _am_ experiencing the world a little,” Harry replies, jerking her hand out of her mother’s grasp. “With Louis I’ve been able to see more of the world than I ever thought possible! She’s taken me to France and over the Christmas holidays, she wants to take me to Spain. And she said that the next time she goes to Japan for business that I can come with her.”

“That’s all well and good, dear, but there are experiences that Louis can’t give you if you just stay close because you’re scared to be without her,” Anne says. “Like finding some girlfriends that you’ll create a bond with and be friends for the rest of your lives.”

“I _have_ that already,” Harry interjects. “I have Niall and Zayn who are the absolute best friends anyone could ask for!”

“I know they are, H,” Anne says, trying to placate her. “But university is different. Everything around you is changing and you’ll meet people who are interested in the same fields as you are and that will one day maybe be your colleagues.”

“I’m going to get that at KCL, Mum,” Harry points out.

“And what if you meet someone else?” Anne asks. “Are you going to turn them down just because you’ve been with Louis since the moment you turned seventeen?”

“So that’s what this is about?” Harry asks, an edge to her tone that she’s never taken with her mum before. “You don’t want me to be with Louis because I’m seventeen? I didn’t think you’d lie to me about this.”

“I didn’t lie, H,” Anne starts. “I’m just worried that you will turn down opportunities just because you have Louis already. There are so many people out there that will touch your life so beautifully if you let them.”

Harry’s brow furrows. “I’m not going to stop enjoying life just because I have Louis. She makes everything amazing. I don’t _need_ to meet other people who may take a romantic interest in me because _I’m_ not interested in them. I don’t care who they are, I’ve already met the love of my life. And she’s everything I could ever hope for.”

“I know, H,” Anne continues, folding her hands in her lap. “I’m just saying that you don’t have to stick so close to home just to be with Louis. You can still go to Oxford and Cambridge and come home to Louis on a weekend.”

Harry clenches her jaw a little. “That’s not what you were saying five minutes ago!” she exclaims. “You were practically begging me to break up with Louis to go and lead a life that _you_ think I should live! I’m _happy_ with Louis. She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’m choosing to go to KCL because it’s a great university and I still get to go home to my girlfriend every single night.”

“I take it you’re not going to live in the halls for a year then like Gemma?”

“There’s no need,” Harry replies. “I’m moving in with Louis the moment high school ends.”

“H, this all seems so fast,” Anne says. “I still think you should go away for university. It will do you some good. You’re going to get too reliant on Louis, otherwise.”

Harry huffs and gets up off her bed. She stuffs her laptop into her school bag and shoves some clothes in there as well. “I get that _you_ may think you know best for me in this situation, but what about what I want? I want to live with Louis. I love my girlfriend and no matter how ‘worldly’ you think I need to become, I’ll do all that and more and be a damn sight better and happier with her by my side.” She slings her bag over her shoulder and picks up her phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Harry,” Anne says as Harry walks passed the bedroom door. “Don’t leave when you’re mad like this.”

“I’m not mad,” Harry replies, stopping in the hallway. “I’m just frustrated that my mum would practically encourage me to break up with my girlfriend just to date other people who _aren’t_ Louis. It’s best if I go.”

Anne sighs and Harry turns on her heel, heading out of the house. She bites back a sob as she catches the bus to Louis’ house. She knows Louis is home, it’s a school night and Louis has been pretty busy with work since she got back from Japan. But Louis had texted her earlier bemoaning that there was no food in her house and that she would have to order something for dinner. 

A few stops later, Harry is near enough to Louis’ building to walk the rest of the way. She greets Walker with a small smile and a soft kiss to his cheek before she takes the lift up to Louis’ penthouse. Her head is pounding with the beginnings of an awful headache and all she wants to do is cuddle up with Louis on her couch and watch some of the Great British Bake Off before falling asleep. 

She unlocks the door with her key and walks through the entrance hall for the living room. What she doesn’t expect to see is Eleanor sitting on the couch next to Louis watching the Great British Bake Off. Her heart constricts in her chest as she gapes at them for a few long moments before Louis realises she’s standing there.

“Harry?” she asks, standing up. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Eleanor turns to Harry, concern flitting over her face before she reaches for a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table and brings it to her mouth, smirking as she takes a bite.

“Mum and I had a fight,” she mumbles. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company, I’ll go.”

“Haz, don’t be silly,” Louis says. “Go get into your pyjamas and come join us. There’s plenty of pizza left.” 

At the mention of pizza, Harry’s gaze flicks back to Eleanor who is still eating while staring at her and Louis. “Um, okay,” she replies. She heads for the bedroom and leaves her bag by the foot of the bed. She sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath. 

The last thing she needs right now is Eleanor being there while she’s still reeling from the argument with her mum. She doesn’t need the constant reminder of how perfect Eleanor is and how very obvious it is that she’s trying to get into Louis’ pants. Her heart aches just thinking about it.

She must have been sitting there for a while because there’s a soft knock on the door and Louis pokes her head around it a few moments later, concern etched on her face. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Louis asks tentatively as she comes into the room. She sits on the bed next to Harry and slips her hand into Harry’s, lacing their fingers together. 

Exhaling, Harry nods. She begins to tell Louis what Anne had said and how she had expressed her keen interest for Harry to go to another university and be away from Louis for a few years. 

By the time she’s finished speaking, Harry feels a little better. Sharing things with Louis always makes her feel better because Louis is a problem solver and she’ll help Harry figure out a way to speak to her mum. She just knows it.

“I agree with Anne.”

Or not.

“Excuse me?” Harry asks, turning to face Louis a little better.

“Not the dating other people part, of course,” Louis replies quickly. “But you shouldn’t _not_ go to Cambridge or Oxford just because you don’t want to be away from me. You can still come home on weekends, baby, you know that.”

Harry takes her hand out of Louis’ as well. “I _don’t_ want that,” she says heatedly. “I _want_ to go to KCL. It’s one of the top thirty law schools in the _world_. I want to go there.”

“Okay,” Louis says with a nod. “No one is stopping you from going there, but honestly, you shouldn’t shut down your other options just because you don’t want to be that far away.”

“No,” Harry starts. “It’s not just that. It’s an hour and a half, almost two in both directions. That’s three to four hours out of _every_ single day that I could be spending here with you. With the woman I’m in love with. The woman I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

“I want that too, you know I do,” Louis says. “And nothing is going to stop that from happening. Not even you going to university in another part of the country for a few years. We’ll have weekends together and I’ll even come and stay with you. And money isn’t a problem.”

“Why don’t you get it?” Harry asks, her voice raising a little as she stands up. “Do you _want_ to get rid of me? Is that it?”

“I literally just said that we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together,” Louis says, blinking as she stands as well. “Three years at uni isn’t going to be that big a dent when you think about it like that.”

“But it is,” Harry replies. “You’ve told me yourself that the time you spent at uni was the best of your life but that you regretted always being so far from your mum every night when she needed your help.”

“That was different and you know it,” Louis says. 

Harry huffs. “Not really,” she continues. “The university years are what shape us to be who we are. I don’t want to be in a place where there isn’t you to come home to every night. I don’t want to be two hours away at any given moment when we’re going to miss out on the important things in each other’s lives. I don’t want to be so far away from you when I’m stressing out about exams or when you’re stressing out about closing another deal. I want to be there for those moments because those are the moments where we’re going to need each other the most and I don’t want to be away for three or more years _missing_ all of that.”

Louis stands and gently rests her hand on Harry’s elbow. “We’ll have those, baby, I promise,” she says softly. “I’m just saying that I don’t want you to shut down your other options just yet. It would be a really immature move to make.”

“Immature?” Harry repeats, her head snapping up. “Immature? Yeah, that’s just what I am, isn’t it? Seventeen year old _immature_ Harry who is too young to know what love is and too young to want to spend the rest of her life with the girl she wants to marry one day. Isn’t that right?”

“Hey! I didn’t say _any_ of those things and you know it,” Louis replies, her own voice raising a little. “Where are you getting all of this from, Hazza?”

“Why is Eleanor here, Louis?” she asks instead. “It’s a Tuesday night and you said you had work to do. Why is Eleanor here?”

“She texted me saying she had no idea what to have for dinner,” Louis starts. “And I was in the same boat. She bought pizza and came over.”

Harry purses her lips. “You let her come over, even though you know she wants to sleep with you?”

“She doesn’t–” 

“She _does_!” Harry exclaims passionately. “She’s awful, Louis. She’s been so horrible to me on so many occasions and you just don’t see it because she is a pretty face with a nice pair of tits.”

“Harry, that isn’t called for,” Louis starts warningly.

Harry can feel the heat prickling her skin and her temperature rising. “What? Because it’s true? When she answered my Skype call when you were in Japan that she was sitting there in just her underwear, that looked pretty awful for me to see. She was just _there_. She’s always just _there_. Touching you and saying all of these inappropriate things!”

“Harry, you’re reading too much into things, Eleanor isn’t like that,” Louis replies.

“Bullshit!” Harry exclaims. “She was telling me how _wet_ she was and then she started feeling you up!”

“I had dirt on my shoulder,” Louis replies.

“You had just showered,” Harry points out. “You didn’t have dirt on your shoulder. She just wanted an excuse to touch you and you let her even though you _know_ how it makes me feel.”

Louis huffs. “God, Eleanor was right,” she starts. “Sometimes you really are such a kid and you just don’t _get_ things.”

Harry’s blood goes cold. “Eleanor was right?” she repeats, hurt lacing her voice. “That’s… that’s rich, Louis, thanks.”

“Harry, that’s not what I mean,” Louis says. 

“Fuck you, Louis,” she says as she grabs her bag, tears pricking the backs of her eyes and burning trails down her face. “Fuck you.”

She storms out of the bedroom and is met with Eleanor leaning against the wall, a smirk playing on her face as she doesn’t even attempt to hide the fact that she was listening in on their conversation. 

“Chucking a tantrum like the little kid you are, I see,” she comments snidely.

“She’s all yours,” Harry says, defeated. She bites back a sob as she fishes her key out of her pocket and leaves it on the table by the front door as she walks blindly out of Louis’ penthouse, hot tears pooling in her eyes and her heart breaking in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This part was the fight that a lot of people requested, I hope I've done it justice. So there is an 8th part that has already been written and is currently with my beta!  
> I have a couple of other things I want to write in this verse but then I'm not sure where it'll end, to be honest.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left me comments on this verse and who has sent me tweets and asks on my tumblr. You are all amazing and I love every single one of you.
> 
> You can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) if you like. ♥


End file.
